This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Understanding the precise mechanism of how microbial pathogens disrupt critical cellular function leads not only to successful treatment of infections, but also gives scientists powerful tools to probe fundamental cellular processes. In this project, we will investigate how a group of bacterial toxins [unreadable]botulinum neurotoxins (BoNTs) [unreadable]induces degeneration of neurons. The goal is to uncover the presynaptic function, targeted by BoNTs, that is essential for maintaining the integrity of axons and survival of neurons.